


Vera Gets Dirty

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera gets dirty in the exercise yard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Vera! What on earth have you been doing?" Joan exclaimed as Vera turned the corner, heading towards her.

Vera's face was red as she looked at her boss. She had been hoping to get back to the staff room so she could grab her spare uniform and change without seeing anyone.

"Oh, erm...I...well, the exercise yard..." Vera trailed off.

"Yes?" Joan raised an eyebrow at the dishevelled woman.

"The rain...I wasn't really concentrating and...slipped. It's a bit muddy."

"Yes. That's obvious," Joan took in the sight of Vera, patches of mud smeared across her uniform and up her legs.

"I'm sorry. I won't be long. I'll just go have a quick wash and get changed."

Joan smiled and took Vera's arm, almost pulling her down the hallway, passing the door the staff room.

"Joan!" Vera protested, trying to pull her arm away, "My stuff is in my locker. The staff showers are the other way!"

"Don't worry, Vera, I'll get you sorted out. You can use my bathroom. It's more private."

Vera's attempted protest was a splutter, giving in to whatever Joan has in mind as she was lead to Joan's office, the governor only letting go once they were inside.

"Okay, Vera. I don't usually let anybody use my private bathroom, and do not think that using it today means you have permission to use it again in the future. Due to the circumstances, you can also borrow my shower gel and hair products. That is also a one-off. Is that clear?"

"Erm...yes, I suppose so." Vera was surprised by Joan's offer, but also very grateful, as the rarely-used staff showers were rather unpleasant, with a scent of damp and mould growing in the corners.

Joan waved a hand towards the bathroom in the corner of her office, "Think nothing of it. I trust you to keep it clean. Now, there are a couple of hand towels in there already, but I will go and get you a bigger one from the storage cupboard. A new one, not one the women have used."

"What about my clothes?"

"Give me your locker key. I'll get your spare uniform. Do you need anything else?"

"My hairbrush, please. And deodrant. They're on the shelf next to my phone."

"No problem. I'll bring your stuff and leave it outside the bathroom door while you shower. Then I have to meet with the kitchen workers, so you'll have plenty of time to clean up before I get back."

"Thank you, Joan," Vera smiled, "I really appreciate it."

Joan nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Vera went into the bathroom and looked around, curious about the room. The governors were always rather protective of this room, so except for her brief time as acting governor, she had never been permitted to use it.

Although it held the same white toilet, sink and shower, the walls were now blue, a few shades darker than the teal tracksuits worn by the prisoners. It wouldn't surprise her if that had been deliberate, knowing how much Joan liked things to match.

Vera locked the bathroom door behind her and began to remove her uniform, feeling slightly strange doing so in Joan's personal space. She folded her discarded clothes and placed them on the counter next to the sink, near the towel rail that held two white hand towels, before opening the frosted plastic door of the shower cubicle and stepping inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan went to the cupboard where the unused towels were kept along with bedding and uniforms. Picking up a bath towel, she walked back down the corridor and entered the staff room, which was empty.

Turning her nose up in distaste at the various used coffee mugs and food wrappers on the table, wishing the staff had the same high standards that she did when it came to cleanliness.

Joan went to Vera's locker and unlocked it with the key the deputy had provided. Shei was desperately curious about what else Vera kept in here, but did not dare to risk getting caught doing anything more than what she had been permitted to. However tempted she was by the phone sitting on the shelf, just begging to be looked through. Maybe there would be some drunken text messages, or maybe she had taken some saucy photos of herself. Perhaps she had been searching for websites for people with particular...interests.

Joan ran her tongue over her lips before biting the bottom one gently. She forgot where she was for a moment as she considered the type of things Vera might be into. Or if she wasn't into them yet, what kind of things she might become interested in, given a little nudge in the right direction? A bit of gentle persuation?

Hmmm.

Joan gave herself a mental shake, snapping herself out of her contemplation of Vera in a variety of rather unusual, but intriguing, situations.

After getting the requested items from her deputy's locker, Joan locked it again and returned to her office. As she entered she could hear the shower running in her bathroom, accompanied by the unexpected sound of Vera singing softly. Joan was reluctant to tear herself away, pausing after depositing Vera's clothes, along with the towel, on a hook outside the bathroom door, and the hairbrush and deodrant on the floor beneath them.

Smiling, Joan found herself leaning against the bathroom door frame, leaning forward with her right ear pressed close to the door, listening to her deputy's voice. Joan had never imagined Vera singing, and had no doubt that she wouldn't be doing so now if she had even the slightest idea that anyone was listening.

Joan raised her left hand and brushed it gently against the closed bathroom door, longing to go inside, remove her clothes, get into the shower with the other woman and join in with the song. She could put her arms around her, pull her close, Vera's back tight against the front of Joan's body. That way, she could nestle her chin into Vera's shoulder, kissing her neck gently as they sang. She would also be able to run her hands up and down Vera's body, cupping her breasts and rubbing her nipples with her thumb, making them hard...

Joan let out a surprised gasp as she felt a vibration in the pocket of her trousers. For a moment she thought it was coming from herself, before remembering that she had been worried about being late for the meeting in the kitchen so had taken the liberty of taking one of her numerous mobile phones with her, the alarm set for five minutes before the time of the meeting.

Joan left the phone in her pocket for a moment, enjoying the feeling of it buzzing against her thigh. Reluctantly, she removed it, turned the alarm off and returned it to her own locker, on the shelf amidst her various other devices.

Taking the time to straighten up her already-tidy desk, Joan smoothed the front of her jacket down over her body before running a hand over her hair and patting her bun. With a sigh, Joan crossed her office and left the room, turning in the direction of the kitchen to discuss the Board's suggestions for changes to the menu.


	3. Chapter 3

Vera had been planning to be as fast as possible in the shower. She knew how much it must have taken for Joan to let her use it, not to mention letting her use her toiletries as well. But then, she thought, there were times when Joan acted differently around her to how she did around anyone else. Inviting her to have drinks after work, which were described to anyone who asked as 'debriefing' sessions, a chance for the couple in charge to keep each other informed about everything that was going on.

Then there were those moments where they would get so caught up in whatever they were discussing, whether it was a work matter, a TV show or the weather, that they would forget themselves and reach out a hand to brush against the other's arm or leg. On one occasion when they were a little more tipsy than usual, they had been saying goodbye when Joan had suddenly reached for the other woman's arm before leaning down to place a gentle, but lingering, kiss on her cheek.

Vera shivered at the memory. Although that moment had never been repeated, she thought about it frequently. Every time they had met for drinks since, Vera had desperately hoped that it would happen again, but Joan had remained professional, standing a little further away from her if anything. Vera couldn't even begin to gather enough confidence to actually consider trying to initiate a similar encounter herself, but did get rather a lot of pleasure from imagining what would happen if she did. In her imagination, of course, Joan always wanted her.

Vera couldn't help singing as she began to wash her hair, enjoying the luxurious smell of her boss's expensive products. How often did she use this shower? How recently had she been in here, stood exactly where she was now, naked?

At that thought, Vera almost dropped the conditioner bottle, feeling a twitch between her legs.

No. She couldn't.

Not here.

Could she?

No.

Vera finished washing her hair as quickly as she could. She needed to get out of her or she would be in serious danger of overheating.

Turning the shower off, Vera squeezed her hair to get rid of as much water as possible before stepping out of the cubicle. Picking up the two hand towels, she wrapped one around her head and held up the other one, covering her modesty as she unlocked the bathroom door and opened it one tiny bit at a time just in case she wasn't alone. Luckily, the office was empty, the blinds pulled down over the windows and, thankfully, her belongings waiting exactly where Joan had promised to leave them.

Vera grabbed the items and as she was turning back around she noticed Joan's black leather gloves placed carefully on the side table near the door. Glancing around the room, as if afraid Joan could have suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Vera quickly picked up the gloves and took them back into the bathroom with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Vera began by using her hair towel to dry it enough to stop it dripping, then brushing her hair, leaving it loose. She used the new towel to dry her body, pulling a face at the slightly rough fabric - the towels were the cheapest available, the women destroyed so many that it wasn't worth getting anything else.

After she had dried off, Vera stood in front of the full-length mirror that was on the wall opposite the door. She was never very comfortable seeing herself naked, not because she disliked her body as such, she just wasn't used to looking at it, or at anyone else looking at it. But right now, she was curious. She wanted to watch what she had plucked up the courage to do.

Vera slowly pulled Joan's soft leather gloves on, taking a moment to appreciate the way the encased her hands, the way they looked against her nakedness. Then, before she lost her nerve, Vera reached her right hand down and between her thighs, then began to stroke herself. Her fingers ran over her slit, dragging her wetness with them until the gloves, and her clit, were both shiny and slippery with her juices.

Vera's breathing was laboured as her hand moved faster, her fingers concentrating on her clit now, making her moan slightly. Using her left hand, she reached up, running it over her breast, massaging it gently before grasping her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

After a little while, Vera needed more, running her right hand back along her slit until she reached her entrance. Running a finger around it, Vera gasped before pushing two fingers into herself as far as possible. As she began to pump them in and out she was unable to keep her balance and turned to the right, facing the sink as she moved her left hand to hold onto the counter to take some of her weight.

As Vera became more and more excited, she could not help the noises that were escaping her mouth, and as she stroked a particularly sensitive area she found herself groaning her boss's name.

Thinking about Joan only made her wetter, and she moved her fingers even faster.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open.

"Vera! What's wrong?! Are you okay?" Joan's words left her mouth before she realised exactly what her deputy was doing to herself, "Oh my God!"

"J...j....ooooo...aaannn" Vera managed as she hastily removed her hands from herself, trying to cover herself with her arms as she forgot the towels within easy reach.

"I'm sorry, Vera...I heard my name...I thought...I thought you were calling me...that you had maybe hurt yourself..." Joan had turned bright red, albeit with a slight twinkle in her eye.

Vera just stared at Joan, eyes wide her entire body feeling like it was blushing.

"What do you think of my gloves, Vera?" Joan asked in a casual voice now.

"Erm...I...I like them," the naked woman replied, aware of Joan's eyes on the one currently shielding her left breast. She could feel her nipple, erect underneath the soft leather.

Joan took a step forward, stopping to gauge Vera's reaction. Receiving no protest, she took another step forward. Then another. Finally, she stood directly in front of her deputy and leaned down to whisper into Vera's ear.

"Do you want a hand?"

Vera swallowed audibly, nodding, before Joan reached out to take Vera's gloved hands in her bare ones, pulling them away from her naked form as she licked her lips.


End file.
